


Acquired Admiration (and Arduous Acceptance)

by tash_xo



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tash_xo/pseuds/tash_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has a hard time becoming accustom to Mr Darcy's praise. Morning fluff, because I needed to see them happily in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquired Admiration (and Arduous Acceptance)

The sunlight filtered softly through the drapes, casting a warm glow into the chamber. Elizabeth stirred slightly, realising that she should probably awaken, but couldn't see what deserved such trying efforts when, frankly, she would prefer to fall back into a restful slumber.

"Good morning my dearest, loveliest, most beautiful Elizabeth." A smooth voice came from beside her. Her eyes slowly worked their way open, to gaze at the handsome face of her husband.

"Good morning, Fitzwilliam."

He pulled her closer, so that the only room between them was that between their faces.

"Might I inquire, how are you this fine morn, Mrs Darcy?"

"I am quite content, Mr Darcy, might I be enlightened to find how yourself is faring?"

"I, myself, have never been happier. I think I should be the happiest man in all of England, nay, in all of the world."

"I am very pleased to hear so. It would not do to have someone else in the world happier than yourself, Mr Darcy, though people all over the world will show their happiness more readily than yourself. They may not, in fact, be happier than you, but they will believe themselves to be, as you rarely show a content expression, merely subjecting everyone to your regular, disagreeable countenance."

Mr Darcy laughed at her accusation.

"If you so wish it, then I shall always wear a smile in company, for there will always be a reason to be happy."

"Pray tell, what is this reason?"

"You, my dear. For you are my wife, you are mine and I will always be most agreeable for nothing can take away the happiness I feel at being joined with you."

Elizabeth blushed at this compliment. They had been married a month, yet she was still not accustomed to Mr Darcy's ever present admiration.

"Elizabeth, do not hide. You know my feelings, you are well acquainted with them by now. I will express them whenever, where-ever and however I should like - that is, if you do not wish me to stop the proclamations of my love."

"No it is not that. I so dearly love hearing of how ardently you admire and love me. Frankly, I am just not yet accustom to hearing you compliment me so, even after hearing multiple day after day for the duration of our courtship, engagement and marriage."

Darcy smiled, then lent down to press his lips against hers in a delicate, chaste kiss.

"My dear, as much as I'd love to spend the day lying next to you, I do believe we have engagements to attend today, primarily the luncheon with Mr and Mrs Bingley, and the subsequent opera performance."

"Indeed. I am so looking forward to seeing Jane today. Let us get ready, husband. Perhaps we can spend tomorrow lying next to each other."


End file.
